newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Epsilon-Tex
Epsilon-Tex first appeared in Chapter 9 of Red vs. Blue : Revelation. She was created by Epsilon, as the original Tex by Alpha, as a by-product based upon the memories of Alison. Role in Plot Awakening She was seen in Revelation in a memory flash by Epsilon-Church watching him as he attempts to preach at the funeral. Epsilon also talked about a girl before passing out in Revelation. It is later revealed that he was talking about Tex. Tex reappears in Chapter 9 of Revelation, after Epsilon-Church discovers an underground auxiliary project freelancer base. In a room only allowed access to by the Director was a small, human sized chamber, that Epsilon opens at the end of Chapter 8. Towards the end of Chapter 9, Tex ominously busts down the steel door, making anticipated return to the series. In Chapter 10, she defeats a team of Tucker, Simmons, Grif and Sarge, before being challenged by Epsilon-Church, who has now taken a new body from the room Epsilon-Church awoke Tex from, in which there were many spare bodies. Tex easily defeats Epsilon-Church by beating him with his previous Monitor body, however Caboose activates the Armor Lock on Tex's armor, restraining her. This lockdown protocol also affects everyone else in the room except Caboose because he is wearing the Mark V helmet, which does not have that function installed. Epsilon-Church later had a debate with Tucker and the Reds about letting her free from armor lock, resulting in Tucker saying she is meaner than his (non-existent) ex-wife. Epsilon-Church enters Tex's body and he and Tex come to an agreement to let her out as long as she doesn't beat anyone up, however she says that she will hit Tucker for his ex-wife crack. Epsilon-Church agrees and asks F.I.L.S.S. to turn off armor lock for all units while assuring the others that she will be fine. This freed Tex, who proceeded to hit Tucker in the face for his ex-wife crack, prompting Epsilon-Church to mention that he forgot to mention something. Afterward, Tex catches up on what she's missed since she was last active, which turns out not to be as much as she was expecting. However, she still wants to know more, especially any information in regards to who she really is. Epsilon-Church agrees to provide her "Director level" access to F.I.L.S.S.'s files for this reason. She attempts to find the location of Freelancer Headquarters, but quickly discovers that the group had destroyed it during the events of Reconstruction, much to her annoyance. She then enlists Simmons's help in eliciting more information from F.I.L.S.S., although the A.I. proves to be difficult to interrogate (as much of the information is restricted to the Director only). When Epsilon-Church, posing as the director accesses the files however, it is shown that the Councilor calls Tex "a byproduct" which means that she is actually a fragment of Alpha's memory, though not a personality fragment. Nonetheless, she manages to find information about a Freelancer base that piques her interest, and informs the group of her departure. Epsilon-Church, however, refuses to let her go alone. She allows him to, musing that he could be of some use once they arrive. Avalanche At this Freelancer base, Tex makes quick work of the guards there. They then enter the facility, at which point she tells Epsilon-Church that this is where they had once kept Alpha, and that they had both been here before. Evidently, she was the one who had led a group of rogue Freelancers to rescue the Alpha, refusing to let the A.I. suffer at the hands of the project's continued experiments, and revealed that the Director was using other AI's, including Gamma and Omega, to break down the Alpha even more. However, she had failed, having arrived too late. The Alpha's mental state had deteriorated past the breaking point, and no longer even able to recognize Tex. In a defeated tone, she confesses to Epsilon-Church the belief that the fault all lied with her. After searching the facility, Tex decides that the elusive Director will have the answers she needs. Tex believes that the whereabouts of the Director are known by Agent Washington and the Meta. To summon them, Tex shoots Epsilon-Church in the foot, which triggers his recovery beacon. When Epsilon-Church says that he could have helped her, she claims that he can't even help himself, which is the reason why he made her. She then leaves him incapacitated as she makes preparations for her fellow Freelancers' arrival. When they finally appear, Wash incorrectly ascertains that she must be hiding out somewhere, waiting to take them out with a sniper. In reality, she had set explosives where she predicted they would be, and promptly blows them up. Wash and the Meta (as well as Doc) survive the surprise attack, and quickly engage Tex in hand-to-hand combat. However, in order to even the odds against her two adversaries, she planted numerous weapons all over the battlefield, including a Chaingun, an Assault Rifle, a Battle Rifle, and multiple explosives, which collapse part of the area. However, she fails to best them, and despite Wash's protests, an overzealous Meta manages to stab her in the face with a capture unit. The capture unit traps her within itself. The Meta then uses this unit to give himself Tex's signature ability: invisibility. He then betrays Wash, attacking him with his Brute Shot the moment he phases out of sight. Wash attempts to fight back, simultaneously trying to keep Epsilon-Church from coming to harm. However, as in their last encounter, the Meta easily bests him. Fortunately, he is saved by the sudden arrival of the rest of Blue Team and most of the Reds. After the Meta is temporarily incapacitated, Epsilon-Church pleads with Wash to let Tex out of the unit. Wash, however, explains that the unit is one-way, and that he won't be able to let her out without the necessary tools. He eventually agrees to help after Epsilon-Church promises to come with him if he should save her. At this point, Epsilon clarifies Tex's real identity: like the fragments, she is an A.I. who was once part of the Alpha. However, unlike the fragments who were pieces of the Alpha's shattered pysche, Tex is a byproduct. She was based on the memories of the real Alison, a woman the Director had loved who died years before. As a result, she would always be doomed to fail in anything she tried to accomplish, since that is all the Director could remember of her. Epsilon-Church made the decision to follow Tex into the unit in an attempt to find her. Inside, he describes finding her inside the massive data stores as like looking for a good memory, saying that you always push it away the harder you try to remember it, and how you need to patient and let it come to you. Rather then seeking her out, Epsilon-Church stays in a recreation of Blood Gulch created from his memories, saying that if he is going to wait for Tex to find him in a memory for forever, it should be a good one. Blood Gulch Tex arrives at Blood Gulch and while Epsilon, his memory versions of Tucker, and Caboose are in a circle Tex throws a flashbang at the center of the 3. They believe they are under attack and fire blindly in the sky while Tex watches from a nearby hill calling them idiots. She then goes down to them and listens to them complain. She asks about the dead soldier and Church, in an effort to get her to stay, gives her a fake soldier name. She calls command to verify and is told to stay until she helps. She goes to Church and the other Blues and tells them she'll help by evening the teams, thus killing a Red. Personality Epsilon-Tex's personality is almost completely identical to that of the original Tex. There are slight variations, however, most noticeably the fact that she is much kinder with Church (or rather Epsilon-Church) than her previous incarnation was, demonstrated chiefly by the fact that she acknowledges that she is Church's girlfriend, something the original Tex never did. It is possible that their relationship is better because it is more closely based on that of the original Dr. Leonard Church and his lost love Alison, on whom Tex is based on; this is because, since Epsilon-Tex is a side product of the creation of Epsilon-Church, which is the memory of the Alpha (which was a copy of Dr. Church's personality), it retains a better memory of what the relationship between Dr. Church and Alison was like. Despite her soft spot for Church, Tex retains most of her violent traits; as displayed when she attacks the Reds immediately after being released and on how she has no hesitance at all to kill Washington during their battle on Avalanche. Failures Similar to her original counterpart, Epsilon-Tex is based off a woman Dr. Leonard Church loved, but died, leaving him with only the memory of this, and because of this, she is fated to fail at everything she does as Epsilon-Church explained. *While fighting the Reds in Revelation, she ran out of ammo as she was about to kill Grif, and as she was about to kill Tucker with his own sword, it turned off, because it only works for Tucker. *Her attempts to kill Agent Washington and the Meta on Avalanche ultimately failed when the Meta stabbed her in the face with the capture unit, trapping her inside it. Trivia *All scenes in Halo 3 featuring Tex were created using the leader traits to make Tex's armor Black. This is because Black was not a selectable color in Halo 3 without using leader traits.